Mi Escape
by Moka Mint
Summary: Ahora 14, Amu acaba de huir de su casa, cuando es salvada por el chico más guapo que jamás haya visto. Llegan al acuerdo de que ella se quede en su casa, pero de pronto se encuentra enamorándose de él... Aquí es donde empieza el romanticismo...Kukamu
1. Capitulo 1: A Primera Vista

**Una Nota de la Autora:**

**Este cuento lo tengo hecho en inglés, pero decidí traducirlo en español para que mi amiga LIZETTE-CHAN y ustedes pudieran leerlo...por favor comenten! nya**

**Capítulo 1**

**A Primera Vista**

"Sólo un poco más", me dije, hasta alcanzar el bosque.

Este era en realidad el lugar donde quería estar. No había nadie que me molestara en lo absoluto o me decía qué hacer. Tampoco había alguien que me pegara por no obedecer.

Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad.

"Sigue caminando, Amu. Ya casi llegas."

Mis pies me dolian mucho, después de caminar tanto supongo que era natural. De todas formas, esto era mucho mejor que quedarse en esa casa.

Yo jadeaba un poco, agotada después de caminar durante un día entero. No sabía dónde estaba, pero nunca queria volver a con mi familia, nunca más.

De todos modos, me buscarían una vez que se dieran cuenta de que había huido?

...

Espera.

...

Yo nunca había huido.

...

Había escapado.

Una risa escapó de mi boca, haciendome temblar. Hacía tiempo que no me reía.

Estaba tan feliz que me había escapado, nunca más iba a regresar a ese lugar...

Me acerqué más a el bosque, mientras que los sonidos de la ciudad se desvanecieron detrás de mí.

Las nubes empezaron a cubrir la noche estrellada, mientras que una brisa fresca pasaba junto a mí.

Tuve que vivir con esos dos que se hacían llamar mis padres por más de 13 años ...

Ahora estaba harta de eso.

Ellos me golpeaban, no me dejaban salir, me decian maldiciones, etc.

Yo había sufrido lo suficiente.

Después de todo, ahora yo podía ir y seguir mi propio camino en la vida, donde fuera que me llevara.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo gris. De repente empezó a llover con fuerza.

Me cubrí debajo de un árbol, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Por lo tanto, decidí descansar por un tiempo.

Un bonito pensamiento corrió por mi mente.

_Ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme._

**KUKAI POV**

Tenía que huir, escapar de ella.

No puedo creer que Utau me habría engañado!

La imagen de ambos, su nuevo novio y ella, besándose apasionadamente repitía por mi cabeza.

Mientras yo me quedaba allí, viendo, como un completo idiota, sin saber que después de tantos años juntos, ella había jugado conmigo.

Mis piernas corrieron muy rápido, hasta que me encontré en el interior del bosque. Yo solía venir mucho a pensar las cosas aqui, pero para los últimos meses, se me había olvidado completamente.

Empezó a llover, pero no me importaba.

Deja que la lluvia se llevara mi dolor, tristeza y enfado.

Yo no podía creer que era la misma Utau que había capturado mi corazón. Parecía que habia cambiado bastante desde cuando la vi por primera vez.

_Oh Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Me dije, mirando hacia el cielo.

Yo ya estaba empapado. Si mi mamá me hubiera visto asi, iba a recibir una buena golpiza.

_¿Hay una señal que pudieras darme?_

_Para dirigirme en la dirección correcta?_

Fue en ese momento, cuando la vi.

Ella tenía el pelo largo de color rosa y tenía algo de ropa sucia, probablemente del barro y la lluvia.

En el momento en que la vi, mi corazón empezó a latir fuera de control.

_Ella es muy atractiva._

Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Hasta que, por supuesto, la vi caer sobre el suelo.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Chico Guapo

**Una Nota De La Autora:**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo...Estaba tan aburrida que me puse a traducir los siguientes capítulos...Por Favor COMENTEN! Arigato gozimasu..nya**

**Capítulo 2**

**El Chico Guapo**

Me desperté en una superficie cómoda, que era un poco extraño, ya que había estado en el bosque hace poco.

Traté de levantarme y abrir los ojos, esperando que mi escape de ayer no había sido un sueño, pero mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y aterrize otra vez sobre la almohada.

...

_Espera._

...

_Almohada?_

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante y me encontre acostada sobre la cama de alguien.

Había un montón de trofeos alineados en las estanterías, algunos balones de futbol o basquet y un uniforme colgado en el armario abierto.

Yo estaba confundida en cuanto a por qué estaba en la habitación de un chico, y lo más importante, por qué yo estaba en su cama.

Una vez que paso este comentario por mi cabeza, comenzé a enloquecer.

_¿Qué había pasado esa noche en el bosque?_

Me levanté de la cama y casi caigo al suelo. Mis rodillas temblaban, me dolía la cabeza, tenía mucho calor y mi visión era un poco borrosa.

Unas pantuflas de color rosa estaban colocadas junto a la cama, así que me las puse y comenzé a caminar por las escaleras.

Esperaba que iba a encontrar la razón por la cual estaba aquí.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba completamente mal el despertar una mañana en la habitación de un chico, mi cerebro no procesaba correctamente la información. Era como si yo no estaba allí, pero estaba viendo todo lo que estaba pasando en la televisión.

El paseo por la escalera fue casi suicidio. En casi cada paso me caía, pero me agarré de la pared.

La Cocina que estaba a la derecha estaba llena de la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Me acerqué a ella, tratando de ver los alrededores, pero me tambaleó un poco.

La brisa fresca hizo que un poco de el clima caliente desapareciera. Afuera había gente que pasaba, sobre todo las madres,que iban a comprar el desayuno.

El olor de algunos panes de chocolate envolvieron mi nariz y mi cerebro.

Me apoyé un poco más a la ventana para poder oler el aroma mucho mejor,mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba el primer día que comí dulces.

_Huele bien rico...mmmm_

_Ooops._

Casi me caí hacia el exterior de la casa, después de haber sido totalmente concentrada en ese olor cálido y delicioso del pan. Si alguien no me hubiera agarrado de la cintura, me habría golpeado bastante mal.

...

_¡¿QUÉ?_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cocina.

"¿Qué quieres hacer? Matarte?"

Me di la vuelta y me sorprendí al ver a un chico.

No era cualquier muchacho, era MUY lindo.

No, espera, no era cualquier chico lindo.

Él era el muchacho MÁS GUAPO que había visto en toda mi vida.

Tal vez la cama en la que había despertado era la suya ...

Su cabello desordenado de color marrón rojizo era tan soñadora, sus ojos verdes, y su cuerpo musculoso. Era lo que todas las niñas pueden soñar en un hombre.

Mis cachetes empezaron a tornar un rojo carmesí.

Todavía estaba sujetando mi cintura.

"Umm, ¿no?" Yo le respondí rápidamente, como vi que había estado esperando una respuesta.

Pero señalé hacia el exterior.

"Yo estaba oliendo el pan de la mañana. Pero supongo que me dejé llevar."

Me sonrió y se echó a reír.

Oh dios, su risa es tan adorable! Y no ha dejado ir mi cintura.

Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que él ya no estaba riendo. En cambio, él estaba mirando por la ventana.

También me di la vuelta para ver, y ví a una chica rubia que nos enseñaba una mirada desconciertada sobre su rostro pálido. Él inmediatamente soltó mi cintura.

De alguna manera, yo podía sentir que ella iba a jugar un papel muy importante en mi vida de ahora en adelante ...


	3. Capítulo 3: Sus Emociones Verdaderas

**Una Nota De La Autora: **

**Que aburrida estoy...y tengo un poco de sueño pero quería terminar esta historia hoy...así que, DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN! nya**

**Capítulo 3**

**Sus Emociones Verdaderas**

Parecía como si una eternidad había pasado, mientras que yo sólo me les quedaba viendo, sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

_Me pregunto qué había sucedido entre estos dos._

Una voz interrumpió la mira desconcertada del chico a mi lado y de la chica rubia. Era la voz de un muchacho.

"Hey, Utau, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No tenemos mucho tiempo y lo sabes, corazón."

Todos miraron hacia donde venía la voz. Efectivamente, un tipo venía caminando de regreso a donde estaba Utau. Creo que se puede decir que era guapo. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes, su estilo de moda era admirable. Negro, azul y verde.

"Oh, sí. Estaba un poco cansada de correr, así que me detuve." Utau sonrió un poco, pero pude ver que ella estaba un poco triste.

_Tal vez de haber visto al guapo que estaba a mi lado?_

Tan pronto como ella dijo eso, él me atrajo hacia él, mi espalda en su pecho y cerró la ventana. Pude ver a Utau irse con el chico guapo, agarrados de la mano, obviamente enamorados.

_¿Entonces por qué tengo la sensación que ella está triste?_

Él cerró la cortina, y me soltó. Lo miré a la cara y parecía que iba a llorar.

Algo había pasado entre ellos, obviamente.

"Umm," le dije, y él me miró, un poco enojado por lo que acababa de suceder. "¿Estás bien?"

Se rió un poco, tratando de ocultar sus emociones verdaderas.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué te da la sensación de que no lo estoy?"

"Bueno, parecía como si estuvieras a punto de llorar, por lo que, umm pensé ... ¿Sabes qué? No es asunto mío, así que debería dejar de hablar. "

Miré a mis pies disculpándome.

_Eres una estúpida, estúpida! Tu no deberías de comentar sobre su vida privada! Eso no es asunto tuyo!_

Esperé a que esas palabras salieran de alguien ... o tal vez ...

Un flashback pasó por mi cabeza, una sola mano a punto de pegarme... Que fue, por supuesto, de mi madre ...

Me cubrí la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

"Por favor, no me pegues!"

Esperé a que viniera la bofetada, pero sorprendentemente no fue así.

"Huh?" El chico guapo dijo.

Dejé de cubrir mi cabeza y abrí los ojos para mirarlo.

Se me había olvidado de que yo ya no estaba con mis padres. Nadie me golpearía o me dijera estúpida sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

Un comentario pasó por mi mente.

_Dios! ¿Por qué demonios has dicho eso? Ahora va a pensar que eres una tonta! Eres una chica estúpida!_

Cerré los ojos otra vez, queriendo no enfrentarme a él después de haber dicho eso.

De pronto sentí su mano tocar mi frente. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al instante y abrí mis ojos.

_¿Qué va a hacer?_

Para mi sorpresa, se echó a reír. Esa auténtica, adorable risa ... me sentí como si estuviera en el cielo ...

"De verdad estas delirando. La fiebre no se ha calmado desde que te traje aquí ayer después de que te desplomaste. Es mejor que te vayas a la cama a dormir. Te voy a arreglar algo para desayunar tambien."

Mi mente volvió a este mundo.

_Me desplomé?_

"Me desplomé? ¿Y entonces tu me trajiste aquí? ¿Cómo pasó eso?" Yo estaba un poco confundida, pero supongo que esa fue la razón por la que no podía recordar nada.

Él ya estaba poniendo un sartén en la estufa.

"Sí. Yo estaba pasando, cuando te vi colapsar. Así que te traje aquí anoche. Mi madre normalmente no está aquí, así que yo hago todo los quiehaceres y cosas así."

Vio la mirada perpleja que yo tenia en el rostro y entendió.

"No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo ayer, si eso es lo que te estaba preocupando. Mi mamá va a regresar esta noche del trabajo y mi papá está trabajando en otro estado en este momento."

Volvió su atención a lo que estaba cocinando, mientras que yo pensaba profundamente un poco.

_¿Debo quedarme aquí con ellos? No, eso no estaría bien. No podría pedirle que si me podría quedar aquí toda mi vida. A pesar de que yo quería. Realmente debería volver a mi casa ... .. o a casa de algun familiar... Pero ellos sólo le dirían a mis padres acerca de eso ... Creo que tendría que ver a dónde me lleva la vida. No me importa si tengo que vivir en el bosque, siempre y cuando mi familia no esté allí._

"Casi se me olvida", dijo, "Mi nombre es Kukai Souma. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Amu Hinamori. Y es un placer conocerte."

Me di la vuelta y estaba a punto de caminar hacia las escaleras para descansar un poco cuando su voz me detuvo.

"Así que, después de que la fiebre se disminuya, yo te debería de llevar a tu casa, ¿eh? Y de todos modos, ¿por qué estábas en el bosque tan tarde anoche?"

Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido, recordando mi escape. Podía sentir que me estaba mirando, pero lo ignoré y seguí caminando.

"Yo estaba pasando por allí. Al igual que tú."


	4. Capítulo 4: Recordando a Su Ex

**Capítulo 4:**

**Recordando A Su Ex**

Me desperté de repente, por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Hey. Supongo que se te olvidó lo del desayuno. ¿Eh?"

Levanté rápidamente la cabeza para ver a Kukai, que me sonreía desde la puerta abierta. Una mano se escondía detrás de su espalda.

Mis ojos se abrieron con shock sobre lo que acababa de decir.

"Maldita sea. Me olvidé sobre el desayuno!" un gruñido saliendo de mi estómago se escuchó en toda la habitación.

Me sonrojé, avergonzada.

"Ja, ja, ja",Kukai caminó hacia mí y me mostró lo que había estado escondiendo detrá de su espalda.

Mi desayuno.

"Wow! Este es un gran servicio! Parece como si estuviera en un hotel, ¿eh? Eso es muy conveniente." Tomé el plato y empezé a comer.

Kukai se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

"Yo sabía que te quedarías dormida. Es a causa de la medicina que te dí. Espero que te esté ayudando."

Asentí un poco con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

_Dios. La comida está deliciosa! Él cocina muy bien!_

Sentí un ligero toque en el pelo. Me di la vuelta para ver que se trataba sobre las manos de Kukai. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimiento mientras que torcía un mechón de mi cabello rosa. A pesar de que ya había visto a Kukai, aún no podía acostumbrarme a ver a alguien tan atractivo como el.

_Debo ser la chica más afortunada del mundo._

Abrió la boca para hablar, mientras que yo esperaba que dijera algo bueno sobre mi pelo.

"Tu cabello es raro."

...

...

_¿QUÉ?_

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" tenía los ojos llenos de enojo.

Quiero decir, yo había estado esperando un buen comentario, no lo contrario.

Se levantó de la cama, y, dándome la espalda, salió de la habitación.

"Hey, tú! No me des la espalda! Sólo responde a mi pregunta!" Yo me había levantado de la cama también, y estaba apuntando a el con un dedo acusador .

Al oír esto último comentario, se detuvo. Entonces, me miró con sus ojos verdes, y empezé a sentir mareos.

_Sus ojos, sus ojos ..._

Mi vista se hizo borrosa, y mis rodillas comenzaron a sentirse inestables. Toda la habitación giró a mi alrededor.

_Espera. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucede-_

Mis rodillas finalmente se rindieron, y todo se volvió negro.

**KUKAI POV**

Yo alborotaba su pelo un poco, fascinado por su color.

_Rosa? ¿Cómo puede alguien tener el pelo rosa?_

También me recordó sobre algo. O alguien. Pero yo no iba a pensar en eso ahora.

Su rostro angelical se volvió hacia mí, y tuve una urgencia repentina de burlarme de ella.

_Oye, ¿quién puede culparme? Lo hago por impulso!_

Pude ver que ella estaba esperando en que yo le dijera algo.

"Tu cabello es raro."

Amu mostró una mirada de confusión.

Me reí dentro de mi cabeza.

_Ja, ja! Burlarse de ella es fácil!_

Entonces ella se enojó.

_OOoops. No pensaba que iba a hacer eso._

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" ella me miró con fuego en sus ojos.

_Uh oh. Mejor me Retiro!_

Me levanté de la cama casualmente, tratando de evitar su mirada y salí por la puerta.

"Hey, tú! No me des la espalda! Sólo responde mi pregunta!"

_Maldita sea. Mejor me enfrento con ella ahora._

_**De todas formas, su cabello no era extraño ...**_

Volteé la cabaeza y la miré tiernamente, pensando en lo que su pelo realmente me hacía sentir.

_**Su pelo...**_

Amu se había tornado un color pálido, mientras que me di cuenta de que la ira se había desvanecido de sus ojos.

_**En realidad ...**_

Ella era tan hermosa. Abrí la boca para decirle la verdad sobre su pelo cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

_**Me recordaba...**_

Un aliento escapó de mis labios mientras corría hacia Amu, ella con los ojos cerrados y desplomándose rápidamente sobre el suelo.

_**De Utau.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Mentira y Soledad

**Nota De La Autora:  
**

**Happy New Year~!**

**Jajaja :) Aki esta el nuevo capi~ espero k les guste^^ Comenten~  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Mentira y Soledad**

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba una vez más en la cama de Kukai.

_Pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí?_

"Amu? ¿Estás despierta ya?"

Me di vuelta y Kukai estaba de pie, junto a la cama y visiblemente aliviado.

"Umm, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté, casualmente.

Se agachó a mi lado y metio un termómetro por mi garganta.

Se escucho un ruidito y la sacó, inspectó la temperatura y parecía aún más aliviado.

Yo, en cambio, estaba tratando de no vomitar.

"¿Por Qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haber preguntado. Eso fue muy grosero, sabes."

Puse mi mano sobre mi garganta.

"La temperatura está bien. Me distes un susto hace unos minutos."

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

Me levanté de la cama y mire a mi alrededor, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido.

"Te desmayaste de nuevo. Menos mal que te salve antes de que te golpearas la cabeza en el suelo."

_Me dejé caer de nuevo?_

Entonces me acordé.

"Oh," dije, y despues salio una risita de mi boca.

Volteo, sorprendido.

"De que te ríes? Te pudiste haber herido."

"No es por eso. Es porque me haz salvado ya dos veces."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"¿Como que 2? Tambien te cure de tu fiebre, sabes."

_Entonces ya estoy bien?_

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Leia las 5:30 pm.

_Se está haciendo tarde. Ya me debería de ir, y no convertirme en un problema para él. Sí, eso es lo mejor para todos. Antes de que le haga daño con __eso._

"Por lo tanto, ya estoy bien?"

Kukai volvió a mirarme.

"Sí, todo esta bien debido a que yo te cuide." Me dio un pulgar arriba y se veía muy entusiasmado.

Bien, ahora es un buen momento.

"Por lo tanto, creo que me puedo ir a casa ahora? Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí."

Toda la felicidad murio de su rostro.

"Supongo". Entonces, de repente mostró una sonrisa esperanzadora, "pero espero que puedas quedarte a cenar, ¿verdad?"

Me mordí el labio.

A poco más de tiempo no haria daño, ¿verdad?

**Kukai POV**

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, Amu junto todas sus cosas para salir. Cerré la puerta y sali a la calle con ella.

"Te acompaño a tu casa para que nada te suceda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Amu rápidamente me miró.

"Umm, no, no tienes q-que. Y-Yo puede ir yo mi-misma". Ella balbuceó.

_¿Qué traia?_

Oh.

Ahora entiendo.

"Tienes miedo de que tus padres piensen mal, porque no estuvistes allí toda la noche y de repente vuelves con un hombre."

Los dos nos reímos.

Ella pensó un poco y respondió.

"Sí, es por eso. Pero supongo que me podrías acompañar."

"Por supuesto".

Los dos sonreimos y comenzamos a caminar. Yo la seguia.

"Entonces", le dije, tratando de romper el silencio, "¿Como son tus padres?"

Hubo un poco de silencio, pero habló.

"Umm, bueno, normal. ¿Comos son los tuyos?"

Me rei.

"Supongo que normal también. Mi madre es una aeromosa y mi padre trabaja para una compañía en otro estado. Lo veo cada 6 meses. Pero funciona mejor así, porque no estoy muy unido con el. "

Ella se rió.

"Igual que yo. Mis padres y yo no estamos muy unidos tampoco. ¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Bueno, algunos ya se han ido. Ya sabes, para ir la escuela. Y el único hermano que tengo en mi casa se va a ir la próxima semana."

"Oh. Pero no vi a nadie mas en la casa."

"Es que, a el le gusta _divertirse_. Si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Ella se detuvo un poco.

"Oh. Bueno, supongo que eso es algo normal para un hombre."

Se volvió a mirarme.

"¿Acaso, tu tambien eres asi?"

Yo le respondí rápidamente.

"NO. Por supuesto que no. No estoy pensando en eso ahorita."

Ella sonrió.

"Yo tampoco".

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Creo que voy a querer a esta chica. Ya tenia un poco de sentimientos por ella.

**AMU POV**

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Kukai me estaba siguiendo a mi "casa" durante unos 10 minutos y habian algunos problemas:

1.-Mi casa estaba en otra ciudad,

Y,

2.-Yo no iba a regresar a mi "familia" o "casa".

Las luces de la calle iluminaron la oscura ciudad entera y se redujo la gente en la calle. Viento suave soplaba, por lo que las ramas de los árboles se movian de un lado a otro. Había sido un día excelente y yo no quería que se acabara, pero asi tenia que ser. Iba a dejar a Kukai de todos modos, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora antes de que se lastime con _eso_?

Me detuve en una esquina (al azar) y me di la vuelta para estar frente a Kukai.

"Bueno, yo no quiero que mis padres piensen algo pervertido así que ya me voy, ok?

Él sonrió.

"Ok. Sólo ve con cuidado, ¿vale?"

Le devolví la sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo, Kukai. Te lo agradezco mucho."

Nos quedamos allí parados torpemente durante unos minutos.

Yo estaba esperando que el se fuera primero para que yo pudiera ir a el bosque, por lo que rompi el silencio.

"Umm, creo que sería mejor que tu te fueras primero. Ya sabes cómo son los vecinos".

Kukai me dio un pulgar arriba.

"Pero no te olvides de mí, ¿vale?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podría olvidarme de él? Era mi heroe. Si él no me hubiera salvado, probablemente estaría en un hospital a causa de_ eso_.

Y yo iba a mantener _ESO _un secreto.

Nos despedimos y se fue.

Comencé a sentirme incómoda, pero me dirigi hacia el bosque.

El viento sopló más fuerte, haciendo que mi pelo me tapara los ojos.

_No me digas que va a llover._

Pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron desde el cielo nublado y me golpeó en la cara.

_Ay, no._

Camine casualmente por la calle como si no lloviera. Supongo que estaba demasiada concentrada en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Entré al bosque y sentí mi camino a través de las ramas.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Me sentía sola.

Mis padres no se preocupaban por mí. Ni tampoco mi familia. Y los 'amigos' en mi antigua ciudad no eran honestos. No podía confiar en nadie.

Yo había conocido a alguien agradable, pero no iba a poder verlo otra vez más.

Le habia mentido.

Yo no podía soportar que la gente me mintiera, y no podía imaginar lo que pensaría de mí después de enterarse.

Me senté junto a un árbol y cerré los ojos.

Sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin amor.

_¿Podría sobrevivir esta vida?_

Espera.

_¿Acaso queria?_


End file.
